Question: Tiffany did 20 more squats than Daniel in the morning. Tiffany did 43 squats. How many squats did Daniel do?
Tiffany did 43 squats, and Daniel did 20 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $43 - 20$ squats. She did $43 - 20 = 23$ squats.